


Growing Up Incredible

by Fireflyleo



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Baby Violet, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Humor, Super baby, You have to be a supermom to handle a superbaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflyleo/pseuds/Fireflyleo
Summary: The first time Violet Parr went invisible, she nearly gave her mother a panic attack.





	Growing Up Incredible

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own any of the characters described in this story. They are the property of Pixar Animations Studios and Walt Disney.
> 
> Just my fun little take on what might have happened in the Parr household the first day Violet demonstrated her powers of invisibility. I'm functioning on the idea that super babies have a wider range of abilities then older children or adults because their personalities haven't settled yet, so Violet has a few more extra abilities mentioned that she doesn't actually keep.
> 
> Additional Note: There is a chance this work may turn into a multi chapter fic going through snippets of the kids' lives as they are growing up, but I'm not quite sure yet.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading.

Violet – 1 year old

The first time Violet Parr went invisible, she nearly gave her mother a panic attack. 

It happened in the midst of a diaper change. Violet was almost a year old, a master a crawling and wrecking general baby mischief by then. It had only taken a second.

Dinner was cooking on the stove in the kitchen about 10 feet from where Helen had decided to change her daughter. With one hand stirring the pot, Helen masterfully balanced the act of removing the offending article of dress from her bubbly and slightly unhappy about being dirty baby with the other. Once the diaper was removed and her bottom wiped, Violet quieted and quickly decided to continue her daily meanderings about the house by rolling over and starting to crawl away. Oh, but not from this mama. Like a pro, Helen, one eye on the kitchen timer and one eye on the baby, effortlessly kept her daughter from crawling away from her. A simple snatch to scoop her up with a forearm and the child was deposited back squarely on the soft cushion of the mat. Violet gave a soft noise of protest at being restrained from exploring and pouted mercilessly at her mother for the injustice. 

It was while she was preoccupied with disposing the soiled diaper and snatching a fresh one that it happened. The phone rang.

Of course, Helen answered it, and to this day, she regrets ever making that decision. Afterall, accomplishing two tasks at once is difficult as is, but to add a third. Well, Elasigirl, despite her stretching abilities, can’t miraculously form a third hand.

“Hello, Parr residence.”

“Helen, it’s Rick Dicker. I’m here with your husband.”

Her face fell immediately.

“What happened?”

“There’s been an incident. I’ll let Robert speak to you.”

There’s a struggle on the other end of the line, hushed whispers, and the distinct panic-stricken voice of her husband before everything quiets. She can almost see him brushing down his shirt and flattening his hair in preparation to speak with her.

“Hi, Honey!” he laughs nervously.

“What happened?” she growls out.

“Well, see. There was a- a fire and an old lady was stuck on the top floor with her cat, and I just couldn’t leave then there. How am I supposed to just sit back and watch somebody in danger knowing that I can help them?!”

This was the second time since Violet was born that their cover was blown, and while her heart ached for her husband. They had other more important things to start worrying about.

“Bob… You know we can’t make those decisions anymore.”

“I know, honey. I’m sorry, but I just can’t-“

“Bob! We can’t keep doing this. Violet’s powers are starting to manifest now and you know how super babies have very little control. We have to be even more careful, now. What if she decides to start bursting into flames or learns how to break glass with her voice?” It was true. Violet was causes all sorts of headaches for her mother at home. Superspeed, elasticity, levitation, telekinesis, there was a spat of laser vision – thankfully that hadn’t reappeared since she accidently fried her favorite toy during a temper tantrum – these days Violet enjoyed creating forcefields and her favorite thing was to put them in places where mommy would trip over them. At least there was no danger of her throwing out her back from the little pranks. Bob wasn’t having quite as much luck, but he humored their little girl anyway anytime she tripped him up.

“I know, I know, and I’m sorry, but you can’t honestly tell me you wouldn’t have done the same thing in my place.”

“I know. You saved somebody’s life today, but now it means we’ll have to move again, and we just got settled.”

“I know, baby. I promise that I will do better for all of us.”

The conversation continued for a few more moments as the phone was passed back to Rick. Talk of relocation and planning and finding Bob a new job. There would be clean up and a few memories would need to be wiped. Helen listened carefully, knowing this was all for the safety and security of her family before hanging up the phone and returning her attention to Violet, who was unusually quiet.

“Okay, Vi! Everything is going to be just fine. Daddy had a little mess up at work today, but we should be just fine- Violet!”

When she turned around to finish cleaning her daughter, there was no Violet on the changing table. The new diaper was still sitting there. None of Violet’s toys had been moved. Now, Helen didn’t panic right away. The first thing she did was turn off the stove. Then looked around first to find her crawling baby. She wasn’t on the floor. Neither was she on the ceiling. Check the bedrooms, not in there. Okay, starting to get a bit worried.

“Violet?”

A small giggle sounded but then quickly quieted.

“Violet! Come on out, sweetie!”

The lamp in the corner shifted ever so slightly. Helen hurried over to investigate, but there was no Violet anywhere nearby. Helen searched everywhere: the backyard, on the roof, the garage, even in the pantry. There was no sign of her. It was at this point Helen began to panic.

“Vi, Vi? Come to mommy! Violet!”

She kept calling and searching, tearing up the house as she did so. Cushions were relocated, all the cabinets were thrown open, every sharp object was concealed in the drawers and every sharp corner was covered with a soft blanket in case she ended up reappearing out of some void pocket or something. That’s when it happened.

Out of the corner of her eye, Helen saw one of the pillow cushions compress as though someone were stepping on it and then rapidly decompress. Helen stared at the pillow for a solid five minutes.

“No…”

This was not happening.

Another giggle reached her ear, and the bottle of baby powder tipped over, releasing a puff of powder into the air and for just a moment she could see the outline of her baby girl. However, the child quickly disappeared out of the puff of powder and continued her little game of hide and seek with her mother.

“So that’s the way, then.”

The fire of determination burned in her eyes.

 

About 30 minutes later, Robert Parr, aka Mr. Incredible, slouched his way through the front door.

“Honey, I’m h-“

Robert Parr stopped dead in his tracks, mouth completely agape.

Never mind that everything was tossed and turned about. The entire house was covered in baby powder. It was all over the floor, the furniture, the walls, the ceiling. He could see his wife’s tracks clearly imprinted on the floor, and there were also strange prints that looked suspiciously like a crawling baby.

“Honey?” he called down the hallway, cautiously taking his first step into the demolished living room. “Sweetheart?”

No response.

The baby powder continued down the hall and into the sleeping quarters of the house right into the nursery. It was here he found his wife.

Helen was covered head to toe in baby powder. Her hair was askew, her clothing rumpled, and she laid flat on the floor of the baby room, looking like the world had finally caught up to her as she stared at the ceiling and not even she was limber enough to get out of its grip.

“Helen?”

She muttered something under her breath.

“What was that honey? Where’s the baby?”

As though in answer to his question what had originally looked like powder on her shirt, sat up and babbled at him. Was that? No, it couldn’t be. 

“Violet?”

Another happy gurgle was the only answer he received. At first glance, he couldn’t really make out the baby shape, but upon further inspection he could fill in the places where the powder had either been rubbed off or had failed to cling entirely. It would seem his daughter had developed a new power while he was away.

“Our daughter can turn invisible.”

Violet let out a squeal of laughter as though praising her dada for making such a miraculous discovery, two splotchy, powdered hands clapping together in applause. Her happy bouncing seemed to rouse her mother from her stupor as Helen finally turned her head to peer up at her husband.

“I can’t get her to return to visibility. She changed while we were on the phone, and I was in the middle of changing her. I’ve been looking for her for over an hour. The baby powder was the only thing I could think of to see her.”

Bob nodded still a bit stupefied by this turn of events. Eventually, he walked into the room and plucked Violet up off her mother.

“Well, let see if we can get you back to normal, huh?”

Helen looked at him oddly as he marched his way out of the nursery with Violet in his big arms, cooing to her all along the way.

“Alright, young lady. You’ve given your mother quite the adventure, but now it’s time to settle back down.”

Walking into the kitchen, Bob zeroed onto the magical, mystical jar that sat on the counter. He unscrewed the lid, reach a free hand in and pulled out a dust-free chocolate chip cookie.

“What do you say? You make yourself visible again, and we can have a cookie together. Deal?”

“Bauble!”

And suddenly, his dark-haired daughter was visible once again in his hand, already reaching for her prize which was given to her readily by her daddy.

“Well, look at that. Parenting with bribery.”

Helen stood leaning against the door to the kitchen. Despite how tired and disheveled she still appeared, there was now a small smile on her face and an ease in her shoulders that wasn’t there before.

“Hey, gotta figure something out to motivate her. Now that we know, we can anticipate these kinds of things better. Maybe figure out the types of things that will inspire her to go invisible. You said you were in the middle of changing her.”

“Mhmm,” Helen nodded.

Looking down at the child enjoying her treat, Bob noticed that his baby girl was still quite bare of her normal baby clothes and protective diaper. He moved forward to collect the child once again.

“Well, let’s get you a fresh diaper and some clothes,” said Mr. Incredible.

And at the word diaper, Violet promptly disappeared again.

~Owari


End file.
